Usuario:Matias Montanna/Documentacion/gtavc readme/ReadMe SPANISH.txt
_____________________________________________________________________________________ G r a n d T h e f t A u t o : V i c e C i t y _____________________________________________________________________________________ ReadMe.txt Gracias por comprar Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Este archivo Léeme contiene información de última hora y consejos para la resolución de problemas. _____________________________________________________________________________________ CONTENIDOS __________ 1) REQUISITOS DEL SISTEMA 2) INSTALACIÓN 3) INFORMACIÓN GENERAL 4) CONFIGURACIÓN 5) ESPECIFICACIONES EXTRAS DEL PC 6) TEMAS CONOCIDOS 7) CONTROLADORES 8) INFORMACIÓN DE CONTACTO _____________________________________________________________________________________ 1) REQUISITOS DEL SISTEMA ________________________ Grand Theft Auto: Vice City utiliza Microsoft DirectX 9.0. Los sistemas operativos que soporta son: Windows 98 Windows 98 Segunda Edición Windows Millennium Windows 2000 Professional (Workstation) + Service Pack 3 Windows XP (Home y Profesional) + Service Pack 1 NO soporta los siguientes sistemas operativos: Windows 95 (ninguna versión) Windows NT (ninguna versión) Requisitos mínimos de hardware: Procesadores Intel Pentium III a 800 MHz o AMD Athlon a 800 MHz o Procesadores Intel Celeron a 1,2 GHz o AMD Duron a 1,2 GHz 128 MB de memoria RAM Lector de CD / DVD de velocidad 8x 915 MB de espacio libre en el disco duro (+ 635 MB si la tarjeta de vídeo NO soporta la compresión de texturas de DirectX) Tarjeta de vídeo de 32 MB con controladores compatibles DirectX 9.0 ("GeForce" o superior) Tarjeta de sonido con controladores compatibles DirectX 9.0 Teclado Ratón Requisitos del sistema recomendados Procesador Intel Pentium IV o AMD Athlon XP 256(+) MB de memoria RAM lector de CD / DVD a velocidad x 16 1,55GB de espacio libre en disco duro (+ 635 MB si la tarjeta de vídeo NO soporta la compresión de texturas de DirectX) Tarjeta de vídeo de 64(+) MB con controladores compatibles DirectX 9.0 ("GeForce 3" / "Radeon 8500" o superior si soporta la compresión de texturas de DirectX) Tarjeta de Sonido compatible con DirectX 9.0 con sonido envolvente. Gamepad (puerto USB o de Joystick) Teclado Ratón _____________________________________________________________________________________ 2) INSTALACIÓN _________________ Introduce el disco uno de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (disco de "INSTALACIÓN") en el lector de CD / DVD. Si tienes activada la reproducción automática, se ejecutará de forma automática el programa de instalación. Si por el contrario no tienes activada la reproducción automática, tendrás que explorar el disco uno de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y ejecutar de forma manual el archivo "setup.exe". Cuentas de usuario de 2000 / XP: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City necesita una cuenta de usuario para poder ser instalado y ejecutado la primera vez, dicha cuenta tiene que tener privilegio de ADMINISTRADOR. La primera vez que se ejecuta el juego, podrás decidir si utilizar la compresión de texturas de DirectX o no, y en ese caso, si es necesario a descomprimir las texturas de las partidas en tu disco duro. Para obtener más información acerca de las cuentas de usuario con privilegio de ADMINSTRADOR, consulta tu manual de Windows 2000 / XP. Disponibilidad de espacio: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City necesita aproximadamente 915MB de espacio en el disco duro (si decides no instalar las emisoras de radio en el disco duro). Si por el contrario decides copiar las emisoras de radio en tu disco duro, entonces necesitarás aproximadamente 1,55GB de espacio disponible en el disco duro. Si la tarjeta de vídeo instalada en tu ordenador no soporta la compresión de texturas de DirectX, entonces esto implica que necesitarás 635 MB EXTRA para las texturas sin comprimir. Emisoras de Radio: Durante la instalación, ofrecemos al usuario la opción de copiar los archivos de las emisoras de radio desde el disco de "JUEGO" a tu disco duro. En algunos ordenadores esto proporcionará mejoras en el rendimiento, aunque tendrás que sopesar estas mejoras, ya que en aquellos ordenadores más lentos, es preferible reproducir las emisoras de radio desde un dispositivo con un canal IDE independiente. Ten en cuenta que tanto si copias las emisoras de radio o no a tu disco duro, para poder jugar, será necesario que tengas insertado el disco de "JUEGO" en el lector de CD / DVD. Guardar partidas: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City utiliza el directorio "Mis Documentos" del usuario actual registrado para almacenar el directorio "GTA VICE CITY USER FILES "(ARCHIVOS DE USUARIO DE GTA VICE CITY). Aquí es donde se almacenan tus partidas guardadas, los archivos de ajustes individuales y las estadísticas del juego. Pensamos esto para permitir que cada usuario con el sistema Windows 2000 o Windows XP pudiera contar con su propio lote de partidas guardadas, así como configuraciones y estadísticas. Desinstalación: Cuando se desinstala Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, no se eliminan los directorios "MP3", "SKINS" ni "GTA VICE CITY USER FILES". El usuario puede decidir eliminarlos manualmente. _____________________________________________________________________________________ 3) INFORMACIÓN GENERAL ________________________ DirectX: Para ejecutar Grand Theft Auto: Vice City se necesita Microsoft DirectX 9.0. Por lo que recomendamos que los controladores de sonido y vídeo instalados, sean también compatibles con DirectX 9.0. Compresión de texturas de DirectX: Cuando esté disponible, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City utilizará la Compresión de texturas de DirectX. Si la tarjeta de vídeo NO soporta la Compresión de texturas de DirectX, entonces será necesario un espacio EXTRA en el disco duro de unos 635MB para poder crear las texturas no comprimidas (por encima de una instalación mínima de 915MB y un instalación máxima de 1,55GB). Windows XP: Te recomendamos que uses los controladores para Windows XP distribuidos por los fabricantes de tu hardware (por ejemplo; los controladores que dejan a la vista los controles del usuario para poder cambiar los parámetros del componente de hardware en cuestión), en lugar de los controladores instalados por defecto por Microsoft como parte del proceso de la configuración del ordenador. Memoria: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City requiere al menos 128MB de memoria para poder ejecutarse. En la mayoría de los casos, se producirá un intercambio de memoria a disco en un ordenador con 128MB de memoria RAM. Se recomienda disponer de al menos 256MB para un rendimiento óptimo. Aplicaciones en ejecución: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ha sido diseñado para sacar el máximo provecho de las posibilidades del ordenador en el que se ejecuta, por lo tanto, te recomendamos que cierres todas las aplicaciones antes de ejecutar Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. No soporta el uso de emuladores de CDs, y tales programas se cerrarán cuando funcionen de fondo. Memoria de vídeo: Para ejecutar Grand Theft Auto: Vice City se requiere una tarjeta de vídeo con al menos 32MB de memoria de vídeo. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City no se ejecutará si se lanza en un ordenador con menos de 32MB de memoria de vídeo. Procesadores Intel Celeron y AMD Duron: El rendimiento de estos procesadores es más lento que la de sus equivalentes directos en MHZ de Pentium III y AMD Athlon, por lo tanto recomendamos 1,2GHz como velocidad base para estos procesadores. _____________________________________________________________________________________ 4) CONFIGURACIÓN __________________ Dispositivo de sonido: La primera vez que ejecutes Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, se detectará de forma automática el mejor dispositivo de sonido disponible para tu tarjeta de Sonido. También podrás seleccionar alternativas manualmente. Los proveedores que no son compatibles con tu tarjeta de Sonido no se podrán seleccionar. Refuerzo en el volumen de los MP3: Este ajuste te permite asignar un refuerzo adicional al volumen de reproducción de los archivos MP3 disponibles. Sólo se podrá seleccionar si el juego detecta la presencia de archivos MP3 en el directorio MP3. Modelado Acústico dinámico: Si se desactiva la función de Modelado Acústico dinámico desde las Opciones de Sonido, se producirá una pequeña mejora en el rendimiento. Resolución de la pantalla: Seleccionar una resolución baja en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City para obtener una jugabilidad más fluida en ordenadores con menos prestaciones. También puedes usar el ajuste de color de 16Bits en lugar de 32Bits, para ayudarte en estos casos. Límite de Imágenes: No sugerimos desactivar el "Límite de Imágenes" en la página de configuración de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ya que esto producirá a un índice de reproducción más "inestable". VSYNC: Te recomendamos que te asegures de haber activado la opción VSYNC en las opciones avanzadas de la tarjeta de vídeo (accesibles desde el Panel de Control/Propiedades de la Pantalla). _____________________________________________________________________________________ 5) REQUISITOS EXTRA DE TU PC _______________________ Piel: La apariencia de Tommy se puede alterar o cambiar si editas el archivo de piel con un programa de dibujo. Los archivos de piel han de ser bitmaps sin comprimir de 24bits y de un tamaño de 256 x 256. Hemos incluido una muestra en el archivo "TEXTURE_GUIDE.JPG" del directorio "SKINS". Cuando realices un cambio en las pieles sólo afectarán a la vestimenta de calle de Tommy durante el juego, y no en las secuencias. Archivos MP3 de las Emisoras de Radio: Hemos proporcionado a los usuarios la capacidad de reproducir sus propios archivos de música en lugar de los de incluidos en las Emisoras de Radio. Simplemente coloca tus archivos MP3 en el directorio "Grand Theft Auto Vice City/MP3", y a continuación usa la tecla para cambiar de emisora. Utiliza el refuerzo del control de volumen de MP3 para añadir una amplificación extra a tus archivos de música MP3 ecualizando el volumen proporcional de las Emisoras de Radio y los Efectos de Sonido. Guardar Estadísticas: Durante una partida, podrás obtener una lista detallada de tus logros durante el juego desde el menú de ESTADÍSTICAS. Si pulsas "S" en este menú aparecerá el archivo "STATS.TXT" y "STATS.HTML" en el directorio "GTA VICE CITY USER FILES" del usuario en curso. Modo Estándar/ Clásico: El modo Estándar te permite controlar a Tommy con el teclado y el ratón; el modo Clásico es el sistema de control parecido al utilizado en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City para PlayStation®2 utilizando un mando de control. Conducir con el Ratón: En el modo Estándar hay una opción que te permite utilizar el ratón para conducir los vehículos. Está opción está disponible en el modo Clásico. Repeticiones: Podrás ver la repetición de los últimos 30 segundos del juego en cualquier momento. Para usar esta opción:- F1 - Reproduce la repetición de los últimos 30 segundos jugados. F2 - Guarda en un archivo los últimos 30 segundos jugados. F3 - Recupera y muestra el último archivo de repetición guardado. _____________________________________________________________________________________ 6) TEMAS CONOCIDOS _________________ Instalación en Windows 98 En algunos sistemas basados en Windows 98 podrían surgir problemas con la versión que utilizamos de Installshield. Esto puede deberse a un conflicto con un archivo "OLEAUT32.DLL" no válido. A menudo este archivo es una versión actualizada del que ha sido instalado durante el proceso de instalación. Este problema se manifiesta normalmente con un mensaje de error cuando reinicias tu ordenador tras la instalación de DirectX 9.0. Este mensaje de error suele ser del tipo siguiente: Número de error: 0x80070725 Descripción: Incompatible version of the RPC stub (versión incompatible del fragmento RPC) Para corregir este problema, desinstala Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (Si no funcionan los accesos directos para desinstalarlo desde la barra de inicio o en "Agregar o quitar programas", entonces desinstálalo lanzando el programa de instalación incluido en el disco "INSTALACIÓN" de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City - este es uno de los síntomas de error de DCOM). Una vez que has desinstalado Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, realiza el siguiente procedimiento para solucionar el problema de la instalación de DCOM. Una vez hecho esto tendrás la posibilidad de instalar correctamente Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Lamentamos no poder redistribuir este archivo, ya que el EULA (Acuerdo de Licencia de Usuario Final) de Microsoft para este archivo nos prohíbe hacerlo. Instrucciones para corregir este problema (del Soporte Técnico del Installshield de Microsoft) 1) Descárgate a tu escritorio el archivo DCOM (Modelo de Componente Objeto Distribuido) pero no lo ejecutes: Windows 98: http://support.installshield.com/kb/files/Q105810/dcom98.exe 2) Selecciona Inicio > Cerrar sesión 3) Elige Reiniciar en el modo MS-DOS. 4) En la entrada de comandos aparecerá c:\WINDOWS, introduce los siguientes parámetros en líneas separadas tal y como se indica. Windows se reiniciará automáticamente. CD c:\windows\system rename oleaut32.dll oleaut32.old exit 5) Ignora cualquier mensaje de error del tipo: "No se encuentra el archivo C:\windows\system\oleaut32.dll". Este mensaje de error aparece ya que el archivo fue renombrado en el paso 4. 6) Entra al sistema tal y como lo haces normalmente. 7) Pulsa dos veces en el archivo que te descargaste a tu escritorio en el paso 1. Pulsa Yes (Sí) en el cuadro de diálogo que aparecerá. El archivo dcom.exe instalará un nuevo archivo oleaut32.dll. 8) Una vez que DCOM haya sido instalado, selecciona Inicio > Reiniciar. Para más información acerca de este problema, y sobre DCOM consulta las siguientes Webs (en inglés): http://support.installshield.com/kb/view.asp?pcode=ALL&articleid=Q105810#addinfo http://www.microsoft.com/com/dcom/dcom98/dcom1_3.asp Tarjetas de vídeo S3 Pro Savage, Savage 4 y Savage 2000: Hemos detectado que estas tarjetas de vídeo tienen problemas de perdida de texturas en color de 16Bits que se corrigen con usando las de 32Bits, por lo que sugerimos que se utilicen estas tarjetas de vídeo en modos de 32Bits. Tarjetas de vídeo 3dfx Voodoo 5: Aunque Grand Theft Auto: Vice City no se ejecuta con tarjetas de vídeo Voodoo 5, la antigüedad de sus controladores hacen que haya alteraciones visuales de poca importancia que no se pueden corregir por lo que no se soporta este chip o los anteriores chips 3dfx. Matrox Surround Gaming: No se ha implementado ningún soporte para el modo Matrox Surround Gaming / 3 monitor. Por favor, utiliza el modo monitor sencillo con las tarjetas de vídeo Matrox Parhelia. Tarjetas de vídeo Matrox G550 y G400: Al jugar Grand Theft Auto: Vice City pueden aparecer gráficos corruptos de poca importancia en la distancia, así como durante la secuencia de introducción. Tarjetas de vídeo ATI Rage 128: Pueden aparecer gráficos corruptos de poca importancia durante la secuencia de introducción. Tarjetas de vídeo SIS 315: Pueden aparecer gráficos corruptos de poca importancia durante la secuencia de introducción. Tarjetas de sonido en la Placa Base: Hemos detectado que algunos chipset de sonido de algunas placas bases no reconocen tener un buffer de sonido en el hardware, y se Bloqueos con Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Notamos que al ejecutar "DXDIAG" de Microsoft y realizar pruebas de sonido, el usuario recibirá un mensaje de error diciendo que el buffer de hardware no está soportado y si desea utilizar el buffer del software. Si se selecciona el buffer del software hará que este chipset funcione en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Defragmentación del Disco Duro: Si experimentas ralentizaciones de velocidad cortas y periódicas mientras conduces, pudiera ser que Grand Theft Auto: Vice City esté teniendo problemas con la velocidad de recuperación de información de tu disco duro, o que no sea lo suficientemente rápido. Es recomendable que ejecutes la utilidad de defragmentación de sistemas para obtener un rendimiento óptimo. Cambiar hardware / reinicialización: Cambiar tu tarjeta de vídeo o de sonido puede hacer que Grand Theft Auto: Vice City pase a un estado de ajustes "no válidos" para ese hardware en particular. Si cambias el hardware realiza los siguientes pasos para evitar que tengas que desinstalar y volver a instalar Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: Tarjeta de vídeo:- - Elimina del directorio "Grand Theft Auto Vice City/models" los archivos "TXD.DIR" y "TXD.IMG" (en caso de existir). - Elimina del directorio "Grand Theft Auto Vice City/data" el archivo "CAPS.DAT" - Elimina del directorio "Documents and Settings/Usuario actual/Mis documentos/GTA Vice City User Files" el archivo "GTA_VC.SET". Tarjeta de Sonido:- - Elimina del directorio "Documents and Settings/Usuario actual/Mis documentos /GTA Vice City User Files" el archivo "GTA_VC.SET". _____________________________________________________________________________________ 7) CONTROLADORES _________________ Controladores de vídeo: Recomendamos la utilización de los últimos controladores de vídeo disponibles para tu tarjeta de vídeo. Donde sea posible utiliza los controladores de "referencia" de los fabricantes de chipsets mejor que los controladores personalizados de fabricantes de tarjetas de vídeo o a los controladores WHQL certificados por Microsoft. Especialmente los controladores de tarjetas basadas en la serie nvdia Detonator 4, y todas las tarjetas basadas en ATI Catalyst 3. A continuación y para tu comodidad te indicamos las direcciones Web de los fabricantes de tarjetas de vídeo más habituales. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City puede no soportar algunas o todas las tarjetas de vídeo de algún fabricante en particular. La inclusión del fabricante en esta lista no indica que hay seguridad de compatibilidad. 3Dlabs - http://www.3dlabs.com/ Asus - http://www.asus.com/ ATI - http://support.atitech.ca/ Creative Labs - http://www.creativelabs.com/ Guillemot - http://www.guillemot.com/ Hercules - http://www.hercules.com/ Intel - http://www.intel.com/ Leadtek - http://www.leadtek.com/ Matrox - http://www.matrox.com/ nVidia - http://www.nvidia.com/ S3 Graphics - http://www.s3graphics.com/ Sis - http://www.sis.com.tw/ VIA - http://www.viatech.com/ VídeoLogic - http://www.vídeologic.com/ Controladores de chips de Placas Base: Por favor, comprueba que los controladores de chipset de tu placa base han sido actualizados con las últimas versiones. También asegúrate de que estás utilizando los controladores IDE correctos para tu combinación de Chipset / Sistema Operativo. Hemos notado un mejor funcionamiento con el uso de chips "Intel Application Accelerator" de la serie 800 de Intel. Intel - http://www.intel.com/ VIA - http://www.viatech.com/ nVidia - http://www.nvidia.com/ SIS - http://www.sis.com/ ALI - http://www.aliusa.com/ _____________________________________________________________________________________ 8) INFORMACIÓN DE CONTACTO ___________________________ Noticias, pistas y la comunidad de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, visita: http://www.rockstargames.com/ http://www.take2games.com/ http://www.rockstarnorth.com/ http://www.gtavicecity.com/ Servicio Técnico:- Si experimenta algún problema técnico con este juego,no dude en ponerse en contacto con nosotros en: Virgin Play S.A. Paseo de la Castellana 9-11 28046 Madrid Telf 91 789 35 50 Fax 91 789 35 60 www.virginplay.es Nuestro horario de atención al cliente es de Lunes a Viernes de 10.00 a 14.00. Si es necesario el servicio técnico podría pedirte un análisis de tu máquina para ayudar a solucionar los problemas. Envía este archivo solamente cuando lo requiera el servicio técnico. Para realizar un análisis:- Utilizando el Explorador, localiza el directorio principal de "Grand Theft Auto Vice City", y pulsa con el botón derecho en "GTA-VC.EXE", después selecciona la opción "Launch Analysis" (Lanzar Análisis). Esto creará el archivo "AnalysisLog.sr0" en el directorio raíz del disco duro C:. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Este software y documentación Copyright © 2003 Rockstar Games. _____________________________________________________________________________________